


Some Things Are Made To Be Broken

by living_in_a_small_world



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cutting, Daddy Issues, F/M, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_in_a_small_world/pseuds/living_in_a_small_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>\\\ON HOLD///<br/>{Father!2P!England x Reader x Brother!2P!America x Brother!2P!Canada x 2P!Italy}<br/>Basically a collection of songs that string together to make a magnificent plot for the ongoing story.<br/>You were an adult now. Oliver couldn't change that. When you decide to move, accidently bump into an old friend, get kidnapped, come home, and (the action isn't over) Find out they're dead. How will you cope and find a way to be happy again?<br/>(not as sad as it sounds, I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't You Worry Child~

_There was a time_  
_I used to look into my father's eyes._  
_In a happy home_  
_I was a king, I had a golden throne._  
_Those days are gone,_  
_Now the memory's on the wall._  
_I hear the songs_  
_From the places where I was born._

* * *

  
        You contently sighed as you finished your packing by jamming in the last of your shirts. Tomorrow was a big day for you, it caused a bit of unwanted anxiety. But, you didn't give any mind to it. Finally, you were going to move out of this brightly colored house and move on with your life. You craved adventure, away from your father for once. He would always accompany you everywhere, to school, to the park, to the grocery store and he even stayed with you while you were at your friend's house! Of course, you knew he wanted to make sure you were safe and alive 24/7 but, you were so called a 'big girl' now. No more father peeking in your room every 5 minutes, no more father feeding you food and no more father calling and texting you every second he got. Well, maybe not the last one. The light sound of knocking echoed throughout your bare room, you turned your head and replied, "Come in?"  
A bloodshot man slowly entered, who you soon came to realize was your father, and shuffled over to you. "H-hey there, cuppycake." He softly said not looking up at you.  
        "Hey, Oliver, are you ok?"  
        "O-of course!" He wiped his tear stained cheeks and smiled down at you, trying to assure you he was fine. You scoffed, walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his back, "Dad, i'll be ok. You-you can visit me anytime you like and i'll be there waiting to see you."  
        "Really?! Do you mean it, poppet?"   
        "Of course i do!" You leaned back to look him in the eyes. He stared down at you looking like he was about to burst into tears while you smiled softly up at him. You pulled away from his grasp and took a step back trying not to cry as well.  
        He treated you so well, and you loved him for that. The man had adopted you and loved you as if you were his own child. Surprisingly, it wasn't his idea, it was Al and Matt's pleading when they saw you sitting alone at an old adoption center. They immediately fell in love with you and dragged you everywhere. When they had gotten older along with you, they fought over who was going to take you where and sometimes what you would wear the next day. The brothers always somehow figured out your crush throughout the years and scared him away saying that they were going to be the only boys in your life. You always became angry when you found out but you quickly forgave them see they only wanted to protect you from heart break, just like your father. You snapped back to reality when Oliver shook your shoulders trying to win your attention. He smiled when he saw you blink a few times and focused back on his eyes instead of some memory.  
        "You should get some rest now, love. There's a long day waiting for you tomorrow." You nodded and asked where you would be sleeping. "Al offered his bed saying he could sleep on the floor. My, he's finally starting to act like a gentleman after all these years." Oliver released you and pranced around the room happily. "I'm so proud of him! Now, we have to work on dear Matty-pie!" He smiled crazily and skipped out the door and over to Matt's room across the hall as you giggled softly. Abandoning your {Favorite Color} painted room, you walked over to the black wood door across from your white one. You knocked on the door and stood back back waiting for your brother to open the door. A muffled 'It's open' sounded and you grasped the doorknob. You gently turned it, pushed the door open and was quickly brought into a hug. "{Y/N}! I cant believe you're leaving tomorrow and you didn't tell me! I thought i was your favorite brother!"  
You rolled your eyes and he began to awkwardly stroke your {Hair Length} {Hair Color} hair and mutter words about 'family always sticks together'. "Well anyway," he pulled away and gently pushed you towards his bed, "You must be tired."  
  
Le Time Skip Brought To You By Veggie Burgers, A Happy Oliver, And A Pissed Matt~  
  
        Today was the day. Today is the day you move out and face the world. You had just finished lugging your boxes crammed to the top with clothes, accessories, school supplies and other items you had in your room and around the house into Oliver's small car. Matt decided to be a gentleman, thanks to Oliver, and help you with a few. He put the last box in and brushed the dirt off his hands using a cloth sticking out of his back pocket. Al refused to come outside saying he couldn't bare watching you drive away from him. Earlier, it took about an hour just for Oliver and Matt to release you from the death grip he had around your waist. You hugged Matt as Oliver started to sob quietly inside his car also wishing you wouldn't go. Matt sniffed and hugged you back gently as he pulled away only to run into the house and up to his room.  
        You turned to Oliver crying in the driver's seat and decided you had a few minutes before he would stop and be ready to drive you to your new apartment. Creeping back inside you gazed at the couches, the television, the kitchen, everything. They all held memories, just like the pictures on the walls. Your feet made its way over to a cluster of frames and you stared at them. All of these had been taken when you were younger and smiling like nothing could hurt you. One had you and Oliver, another had you and Al, the next had you and Matt and then there was your favorite picture in the whole house. It had the four of you making the funniest faces imaginable. Oliver had icing smeared onto his cheek by you, who was crossed eyed. Al had a piece of Matt's hair under his noise, making him have a blond mustache and Matt was licking your cheek creepily but had a playful look in his eyes. You suddenly felt a small amount of liquid hit your arm and you felt your cheeks. Apparently, you were crying.  
  
Le Small Time Skip Brought To You By Moostaches~  
  
         You turned the knob that changed the music channels in the car slowly. Oliver had finally stopped crying and was bobbing his head along with the beat of the song you chose. The song ended and another came on, making Oliver burst into tears again. It was you and Oliver's song: Daddy's Little Girl by Scooter Brown Band ([www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAfv6-Wvs...](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAfv6-WvsDs) (this was the best thing i could find)). "Awe, no. Dad, please don't cry. Common, we're in the car! Daaaaaaaadd!" You tried lightly slapping his shoulder to make him come to his senses.   
        "No {Y/N}, you know once I start I cant stop."  
        "Father, if you don't stop we're going to crash please, stop crying!" Pleading was almost useless, but you tried anyway. The man made a left turn and continued to drive for a few more minutes with a blurry vision. He then stopped and turned off the engine, "We're here."

* * *

 _Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._

* * *

  
        You stepped out of the bright blue car and admired your surroundings, it was beautiful. It was a large brick apartment with large windows and different colored doors. Off to the side there were a few hills, you grabbed your father's hand and started dragging him to the smallest one. You both trudged up and sat down at a small clearing underneath a large willow tree. A huge lake rested in front of you, bragging about it's beauty. Oliver then shifted uncomfortably and gripped the knife hidden in his pocket. "What's wrong, father?"  
        "You don't remember?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.  
        "No..."  
        "Good." He answered and relaxed a bit pulling your body closer to his. You stared, following his gaze and realized it was your first boyfriend's house. He had been cheating on you and you were left heart broken for weeks. You remember not going home for at least 2 days, and then your brothers found you behind the apartments in a box...

* * *

 _My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_


	2. I'm Coming Home~

_I’m coming home_  
_I’m coming home_  
_tell the World I’m coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they’ve forgiven my mistakes_  
_I’m coming home, I’m coming home_  
_tell the World I’m coming_

* * *

  
        Oliver had just left an hour ago and he, Al and Matt have been texting and calling you non-stop. You were beginning to wish you could block their numbers, but if you did they would go crazy, go on a killing spree and then make their way over to your humble home to make sure you were ok. You didn't want innocent people killed because your psychotic family found out you blocked them. So, you didn't, for your safety and theirs. Your phone suddenly made that annoying ring go off  _again_  and you completely freaked out. It took all of your power not to break the new vase Oliver bought you as a house warming gift. Deciding you have had enough, you picked up the phone, pressed answer and started yelling. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING AND TEXTING ME!! I HAVE A HORRIBLE HEADACHE AND YOU ALL ARE MAKING IT WORSE!! So please, j-just stop." You finished off whispering, losing the courage you had earlier.  
        "{Y/N}? W-we didn't mean it," It was Oliver, "It's just we want to make sure you're ok. Al said that he saw th-the 1P's around your area and we wanted to make sure that they didn't k-kidnap you or anything." His voice wobbled and he started to cry again as you let out a loud sigh.  
        "Why don't all of you just come over here and spend the night, jeez."  
        "Do you mean it {Y/N}?!" You heard Matt yell in the background.  
        "Yes, just please make dad stop crying. He's been crying all day and I don't want him to die of dehydration."   
        "I won't, I promise my little cuppycake. I'll have Al fetch me a cup of tea, hopefully he won't mess it up again."  
You laughed and rolled your eyes again, "Alright, i still have a few boxes to unpack, so come over in maybe an hour."  
        "Ok, we'll be over in 5." Oliver concluded.  
        "Wait, what?! That's not what I said! Please do-" Oliver had hung up on you. Sighing and trying not to bang your head into anything voluntarily, you looked at the cardboard graveyard. The sound of banging against your door made you jump a few inches off the ground. Then the wood cracking and it splintering made you turn around with a wide open mouth. It was your best friend, Arthur. Of course you had to keep him as a secret to your family, or Oliver would kill you. Once, he saw you hanging out with Alfred at the mall and he threatened to make you his new secret cupcake ingredient. It goes without saying that you were horrified that Arthur just showed up and broke down your door. "ARTHUR?!"  
        "What?"  
        "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"  
        "I heard you had moved away from those bloody gits, and I wanted to congratulate you."  
        "OLIVER'S COMING OVER YOU IDIOT!!!"  
        "Oh, well then i'll just-"  
        "Arthur?" You both turned around to the voice at the door. "Why are you here?" It was Oliver. Panicking, you tried to throw a blanket over Arthur's head, but it flopped to the floor 5 feet away instead. "This isn't what it looks like!" You scream, looking at your father and your best friend.   
        "Yes it is," Arthur said, kicking the blanket aside.  
        "Is that true, dear, what's going on? It looks as if Arthur is tryin-"  
        "No-" You started but was cut off by Oliver's 1P!  
        "Of course it is~ Now, why would I lie to my second personification?" Oliver's eye twitched and his eyes turned from a calming baby blue pool into a fiery pink abyss. "Enough! {Y/N} you are to have your items packed tomorrow morning, you are coming home! I can not believe my little poppet just-just leaves me, first off, and then invites  _Arthur_  over. What has the world come to?!"  
        "Absolute madness," Arthur smirked and walked over to Oliver, "I'm so sorry you had to see that." He turned to you, nodded his farewell and left, leaving you alone with a mad murderer. Oliver just huffed and walked out the empty doorframe, leaving you officially alone. 

* * *

  
_Back where I belong_  
_I've never felt so strong eh_  
_feeling like there’s nothing that I can’t try_  
_and if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey_  
_and if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey_  
  
_This is my story this is my song_  
_if you ain't got the heart, don’t attempt to try this at home_  
_it’s just a poem from a man once living wrong_  
_now I’m in the zone, tell the World I’m coming home_  
_been a long time coming, been a long time coming_  
_this song feel like the greatest of all time coming_  
_cause I do it B-I-G, I remember we would be high_  
_who’d have thought we’d be running rap when we was knee high_  
_to appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is_  
_or cause I’m famous you don’t gotta know what pain is_  
_but I bounce back, would ya look at that_  
_I take my spot at the top and I ain't looking back_

* * *

  
        You let one last tear escape your {Eye Color} eye and picked the edge of the repacked boxes. Oliver called again last night, about an hour after he left, and said Al would be picking you up.  _Oh joy._ Hearing a loud honk outside, you peek out the window and are met face-to-face with a furious Allen. He held his bat in his right hand, gripping it tightly as he made his way to your apartment door frame. Cowering behind the curtain, you heard his footsteps getting closer and closer. "Hey {Y/N}," he spoke softly. You poke your head out to look at him. "Common, we're going home now." Al reached out to gently grasp your arm and pull you out of your new house. "Matt will swing by later to pick up your stuff, for now it'll sit here. Hopefully, no one takes them, they'll have to meet Mr. Bat and I don't feel like introducing him today."  
  
Le Time Skip Brought To You By Mr. Bat~  
  
        You planned on reclaiming your spot at the top of Oliver's attention list. It wasn't your fault you didn't like being ignored, you were born that way. Growing up, you were always smothered by Oliver and your brothers so it wasn't normal when you asked Oliver to sleep in his room...on the floor... Of course, he loved the fact that you were returning the love he sent you and hugged you immediately after screaming 'YES, OF COURSE POPPET!!' Matt opened the door and stared at the two of you awkwardly as he held one of your bigger boxes in his hands, "Am I interrupting something...?"  
You pulled away quickly and glomped Matt, "Nope." Oliver frowned slightly, but that large smile reappeared quickly when Matt looked down at him. Allen, using his non-existent invisibility power, snuck over and glomped his family. "I saw an annoyed Matt and so I only wanted to make him happy," He batted his eyes to prove his point of being innocent. The father chuckled and pulled away. "{Y/N} when I say this, I think I speak for us all, we're glad to have you back home~"

* * *

 _I’m coming home_  
_I’m coming home_  
_tell the World I’m coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they’ve forgiven my mistakes_  
_I’m coming home, I’m coming home_  
_tell the World I’m coming_


	3. Safe and Sound~

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

* * *

  
        You pressed your back against the wall, you didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. Everyone was mean. There were countless bullies who bullied you endlessly. But, there was this one  _special_  person that didn't. Luciano was his name, he was basically your best friend. He scared away bullies, helped you with your homework (he was about a year older), and always stayed loyal to you. Even when you got adopted.  
        You can still remember the day clearly when the three males walked into the small play room and made a bee-line over to your small frame. Luciano was searching for your lunch at the moment, since the bullies were over near them and you didn't want to get punched. There was a man, dressed in bright colors that hurt your eyes, holding hands with two younger boys who looked about Luciano's age. Both of them were pulling the older man towards you, you remember frantically looking for your best friend, you were scared thinking they were more bullies that were coming over to hurt you.  
        The three males stopped and looked down at you, all their faces contained a smile. It almost made you feel happy like when Luciano gently grasped your hand and pulled you to the swing set. The taller man held his hand out for you to take and kindly spoke, "Hey there, poppet. My little guys and I want to adopt you, is that ok?" You shook your head 'no' and crossed your arms over your chest, pouting cutely. The one with large red sunglasses softly scoffed and gripped your arm, pulling you onto your feet. The other boy just stared at your face like it was the most interesting thing in the world. A small polar bear cub poked his head out from behind the boy, stumbled over to you and glomped your fragile body. You began to giggle when he stuck out his tongue and started to lick your face. "Awe~" The males around you cooed. Quickly, you shoved the cub off you and ran behind a baby blue bookcase,  _Where are you Luciano?_  
  
Time Skip Brought To You By An Adorable Luciano~  
~With Luciano~  
          
        "{Y/N}? Where are you {Y/N}?! {Y/N} you promised!!" He tore apart the small purple room looking for the little girl he had developed a large crush on. "{Y/N}?" He cried out again. Running over to the corner you had been, he sat down. The small boy put his head down to his pulled up knees and sniffled. "…You promised…"  
  
~With You~  
  
        "Can I just please say goodbye to my friend before we go?" You asked your new dad, Oliver, while harshly tugging on his sleeve. He sighed, "Alright poppet, but hurry back." You squealed in delight, making Al cover his ears and Matt cling onto Kuma. You bowed and ran away from them and into the play room. "…You promised…" A soft voice whispered before a series of sniffles. "Luciano? Why are you crying?" You question, tilting your head to the right slightly as you ran over to his shaking body. "{Y/N}! I thought you left me! Never do that again!" Luciano lifted his head and looked into your large {Eye Color} orbs. They were beginning to fill with salty tears as you looked at the wreck trembling before you. Suddenly, your tiny legs carried you over to the older boy and you hugged him, "I'll never let you go."  
        He sniffed and hugged back, "Don't leave me here alone."  
        "I won't, I promise."  
        "Pinky promise?"  
You gasped, pinky promise was the promise you could absolutely  _not_   break. "Yes, pinky promise," You said, holding the pinky of your {Dominant Hand} hand out. He smiled and took his pinky with yours, "Good."

* * *

 _Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

  
Another Time Skip Brought To You By Deadly Cupcakes~  
~Current Year~  
  
        Slowly making your way down the sidewalk, you added a bit of spring to your step. Today was the first day you were allowed outside in about two months. Your family wouldn't let you see the light of day until you proved you wouldn't run back to the apartments. But, that's exactly where you were headed. You chuckled evilly and wrung your hands while rounding a corner onto a very underpopulated alley way. "Hello-a there, bella," A dark menacing voice spoke loudly. You stopped walking and turned your head to where the voice came from. "Who goes there?" You asked, pretending to be a guard or a cop or something. The person snickered and emerged from the shadows. "L-luciano?" You stuttered. A confused expression formed on the man's face.  _Oh no._  Did you just call him Luciano? He can't be him, Luciano probably moved back to Italy if he didn't get adopted before he was old enough to live of his own. "What? How-a do you know-a my name?" Now it was your turn to be confused. Maybe this was a coincidence and he had the name Luciano. The man did look a bit like your childhood friend though. He wore a similar hat, had a darker shade of brunette hair and had the same devious look in his eyes. Deciding to take a huge risk, you asked, "Did you by any chance go to an adoption center when you were younger?"  
        "You ignored my-a question."  
        " _You_  ignored  _my_  question."  
        "{Y/N}?" The man took a step closer, his gaze piercing your face.  
        "That's me. So, i'm guessing you really are Luciano, since you know my name." Luciano tilted his head slightly to the left, "Wow. I-a can't believe you're here. After all-a these years." You nodded your head, "Did you ever get adopted?" Luciano suddenly pushed you against a wall. "I heard-a you ran away. Is-a that true?" Silence found it's way in-between your two bodies. "No, I got-"  
        "You-a promised me."  
You shifted uncomfortably, "What?"  
        "You-a. Promised. Me. You said-a you would never leave-a me, yet you did anyway. You lying bastard." His grip tightened on your shirt, "Who-a adopted you?"  
        "Why should I tell you?"  
        "You'll get-a killed if you don't," He threatened. You pushed him off your body, "Then so be it." Luciano just stared at you, wondering how you weren't afraid of death and the pain that it brings. Besides, you knew he couldn't bring himself to hurt you no matter how hard he tried.  He shook his head, remembering all the things to remember when you two were children. He felt an odd sensation in his chest and took your hand. His love for you had been rekindled in his heart and was a roaring fire, "Venga con me. Possiamo vivere una sempre felici e contenti per una volta, come hai detto tempo fa. Lasciate che vi porti lontano da questo mondo crudele e vivo come non c'è domani. Ti amo, posso essere il tuo cavaliere in armatura brillante, è principe, il tuo amante, tutto quello che vuoi che io sia, sarò esso. Ti amo." (Come with me. We can live a happily ever after for once, like you said long ago. Let me take you away from this cruel world and live like there's no tomorrow. I love you, I can be your knight in shining armor, you prince, your lover, anything you want me to be, i'll be it. I love you.) You stared blankly at your long lost friend, "I don't speak Italian, Luciano. You know that."  
He sighed and lifted you up so he was carrying you like a newly wed husband would hold his wife, "I love you {Y/N}." Gently, he placed a cloth over your nose and mouth and smiled. "It's for-a your own safety."

* * *

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_  
  
_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

  
Le Time Skip Brought To You By Chloroform~  
  
        When you woke up, you found yourself chained to a dusty bed.  _What the-?_  You yanked on the chain but it didn't budge, all it did was bring a burning sensation to your ankle, where it was clamped. Gingerly setting your feet onto the cold floor, you stood up and walked around the small room you were held captive in. It had a boarded up window, a broken mirror screwed to the wall, a small iron door and a single light swinging above your head. The light soon flickered and went out leaving you surrounded in darkness. Shivering from the lack of heat, you felt your way back to the bed and sat down.  _Why did Luciano suddenly just decide to tell me he loved me? Why now? Why am I here? How can I escape unnoticed?_  Your mind wandered over to the window you glanced at earlier.  _Bingo._  You stood up again and blindly shuffled with your hands outstretched before you. A loud creak interrupted your thoughts of escape as you quickly ran back to the bed. "Damn, the light went-a out again." Luciano had entered your new living space. "Oh! And bella~ Why where you near that window over there?" You froze. You stopped breathing. You silently prayed he was joking. "Oh come-a on {Y/N}. I saw-a you over there, no need to pretend that-a your asleep anymore. Besides, I could-a hear the rattle of your chains. I. Caught-a. You."  
        "...I wanted to see the outside world…" An awkward silence consumed the room.  
            "Don't you-a dare do-a that."  
        "Why not?"  
        "They'll find you, I don't want-a to lose you again. Not-a again." A shift on the bed, which you assumed was Luciano sitting down, made you lean towards him. "I don't-a know what I'll-a do if you they take you away." The man suddenly turned towards you and gripped your shoulders, "Do you know-a what they did to me? They-a put me in a mental asylum! They thought-a I was crazy! Hahahaha, crazy? I'm-a perfectly sane, sane as-as a sane person! They-a thought I-a was going mad, why you ask? I-a couldn't believe you left me. That's why-a my dear {Y/N}, Ti amo." Luciano pressed his cheek to your cheek and rubbed it affectionately.  
        "Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo." He turned his head and passionately captured your lips with his. You melted into the kiss but before you could kiss back, he had pulled away and gently pushed you down on the bed and snuggled against you. Slowly, he began to sing in his birth language using his sick and twisted voice, yet it was surprisingly soothing, "Ponte di Londra sta cadendo giù, cadendo giù, cadendo giù. Ponte di Londra sta cadendo, My Fair Lady. Costruire su con bastoni e pietre, bastoni e pietre, bastoni e pietre. Costruire su con bastoni e pietre, My Fair Lady. Bastoni e pietre saranno tutti cadere, tutti giù per terra, tutti giù per terra. Bastoni e pietre saranno tutti cadere, My Fair Lady. Costruire su con legno e argilla, legno e argilla, legno e argilla. Costruire su con legno e argilla, My Fair Lady. Legno e argilla laveranno via, mondare, lavare via. Legno e argilla laveranno via, My Fair Lady. Costruire su con ferro e acciaio, ferro e acciaio, ferro e acciaio. Costruire su con il ferro e l'acciaio, My Fair Lady. Ferro e wil in acciaio piegato e fiocco, curva e l'arco, curva e l'arco. Ferro e acciaio si piega e di prua, My Fair Lady. Ponte di Londra sta cadendo giù, cadendo giù, cadendo giù. Ponte di Londra sta cadendo, My Fair Lady. Dormire bene." (London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady. Build it up with sticks and stones, sticks and stones, sticks and stones. Build it up with sticks and stones, My Fair Lady. Sticks and stones will all fall down, all fall down, all fall down. Sticks and stones will all fall down, My Fair Lady. Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay, My Fair Lady. Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away. Wood and clay will wash away, My Fair Lady. Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, My Fair Lady. Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, My Fair Lady. London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady. Sleep well.) Slowly you felt your eyes droop and you were immediately out like a light.  
         
Le Time Skip Brought To You By Nursery Rhymes~  
  
        Once you awoke, you looked around at your surroundings. It was your room.  _Strange._  There was a knock on the door and three men walked in. "Are you ok? We thought he killed you! You-you weren't moving or anything, we were so worried." It was your loving family. "How? Why? What? Where is Luciano?" Oliver stepped forward and pressed the back of his hand to your forehead and smiled, "Hmm? Oh! The Italian man? You won't be seeing him for quite some time now, we made sure of that."  
        "Wha-?"  
        "What he means to say is that Luciano is dead now." Al smiled and Matt nodded.   
        "Why?" Matt shoved Oliver away and gripped your shoulders, "He kidnapped you {Y/N}. It's ok now though, no need to be scared."  
        "No need to worry," Oliver repeated. "Your safe and sound now." The three murderers smiled again and left you, wanting you to sleep some more. "…He was my friend from the adoption center…" You whispered, and with that, you feel asleep with tears streaming down your cheeks.

* * *

 _Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._


	4. Little Me~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Self Harm Involved!!

_She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl_   
_Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,_   
_Always talking but she can't be heard,_   
  
_You can see there if you catch her eye,_   
_I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,_   
_Scared to talk but she don't know why_

* * *

  
Le Time Skip Brought To You By Boxes~  
  
        Since the day you found out your childhood friend from the adoption center, Luciano, was dead you refused to exit your room. Matt and Al had already unpacked your items from the ripped, cardboard boxes and tried to check on you regularly. They brought you food, forced you into new clothes everyday and tried just about everything to see that beautiful smile return to your constantly frowning face. Luciano was all you could think about now. He told you he loved you, and you didn't say anything back. Did you really love him? Surely you must if he ran through your mind 24/7.  _Well, there's no point in staying in bed anymore_ , you finally thought. Huffing, you removed the covers from on top of your body, also removing the warmth sadly, and set your fragile feet on the {Carpeted/Wood} floor.  _I can't do it, nevermi-_ "OH MY GOD! SHE'S STANDING UP! MATT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Al's loud voice franticly yelled to his sibling. You looked at where your brother's voice came from and nearly fell over to have a heart attack. He was right behind you sitting on your bed, staring at your startled expression. "Oh hey, didn't see ya there," He joked tilting his head to the left slightly. "How did you-? Why did you-? What?" You squeaked pointing to his body. Matt suddenly busted down your door and ran over to hug you. "I knew you could do it! Good thing too, Al was going to come in later and pull you out whether you liked it or not."  
        "Oh," Was your one word response.  
        "Uh huh. Well, are you hungry? Do you want some pancakes? I'LL GO MAKE PANCAKES, YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID!" Matt yelled and dashed out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Al continued to sit there with an ultimate poker face and spoke up, "If only he knew he wasn't wearing a cape." Oliver ran into the room next and squashed you into a hug with Al. "Oh my little poppet~! I heard Matt was making pancakes, and when Matt makes pancakes you just know there's a special reason behind it!" Al grunted and ripped himself away from his father's bone-crushing hug. Oliver rolled his eyes and continued to affectionately rub his cheek against yours. "I'm so proud of my little poppet ~ I'LL GO MAKE {Your Favorite Type of Cupcake} CUPCAKES, YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID~!" The man hastily pushed you away and ran down the stairs trailing his Canadian son. Sleepily nodding your head, you gently pulled Al up and pushed him out of your room. "Come wake me up when the food is done," You called closing and locking the door in his face.

* * *

  
_Wish I knew back then_   
_What I know now._   
_Wish I could somehow_   
_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._   
  
_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_   
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_   
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_   
_Everything she doesn't see,_   
  
_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_   
_And know that right here, right now,_   
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_   
_Anything you wanna be_

* * *

  
       Confused by your actions, Al mumbled an 'ok' and turned to go make a badass salad. Meanwhile, you carefully walked into your private bathroom and locked the door. "Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean!" Stealthily, you open the mirror/cabinet and slid out the secret razor. "Why am I still here? I have-" You made a gash on your left arm. "To join-" You made a long streak on your right arm. "Luci-" And finally, you passed out.

* * *

  
_Little me_   
  
_Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,_   
_You can't write a book from a single page,_   
_Hands on the clock only turn one way_

* * *

  
~Oliver's POV~  
         
        Once I finished baking my non-poisonous batch of pink and blue cupcakes, I looked towards the stairs waiting for my little poppet to come down.  _Where is she?_  Matt, curious as to why I wasn't talking or baking or breathing at the moment, followed my gaze and let out a loud sigh. "Oliver," He started. "Let her get some rest."  
        "She has been getting rest! For the past million days I have been letting her get rest! Matt, she needs to wake up for once and smell the cupcakes." Matt sighed again and facepalmed, "I think the term is 'wake up and smell the  _roses_ ' not cupcakes and it has only been a few weeks. She's fine." Irritated of the conversation, I push past him and quickly run up the stairs. Making a right, I follow the hallway and reach her white door. "{Y/N}?" Silence. "{Y/N}~?" Allowing a low hiss to escape my throat, I think of the possibilities as to why she isn't answering.  _Ok, she could be sleeping, maybe she's in the bathroom, maybe- no. Luciano couldn't have respawn that fast. Everyone knows us 2P!'s never die, we simply go to hell and come back within at least a year or two._ "{Y/N}, poppet, you need to open this door right now!"  _Why isn't she answering?!_  "Alright poppet, have it your way." I fish out the key that opens  _all_ doors in this house and unlock the barrier separating me from her. I push the door open and poke inside.  _Where is {Y/N}?_    
  
~Small Time Skip Brought To You By Oliver Trashing {Y/N}'s Room~  
  
         _Alright, she's in the bathroom. She would have answered though..._  I bring my knuckles up to the door and knock three times. No answer. Again, I sigh mentally and roll my eyes. I bring the key out and unlock the door. "{Y/N}? What did you do, my poor cupcake?"  
  
~Another Small Time Skip Brought To You By Going To The Hospital~  
~Regular POV~  
  
        Slowly {Y/N} cracked her eyes open, but immediately shut them after seeing nothing but white. She groaned as she tried to move her arm to cover her eyes so she could adjust faster. "Alright," A voice, most likely the nurse, announced. "Visiting hours have now started. Just don't all yell at once, she was scheduled to wake up around this time."  
        "{YN}!!" Your family busted down your down the hospital door and run to your side. "What were you thinking?" They ask in sync.  
        "I-I-"  
        "Never mind that," Al said picking you up while you were still in your white hospital gown. "We're going home."  
        "N-now?"  
        "Yeah, everything will be ok. Just you wait." Matt reassures jumping into the conversation and giving you a {Favorite Type of Flower}. "Thank you, Matt."  
        "Don't mention it, it was the least I could do."

* * *

  
_Run too fast and you'll risk it all,_   
_Can't be afraid to take a fall,_   
_Felt so big but she looks so small,_   
  
_Wish I knew back then_   
_What I know now._   
_Wish I could somehow_   
_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._   
  
_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_   
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_   
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_   
_Everything she doesn't see._   
_(Know that right here, right now)_   
  
_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_   
_And know that right here, right now,_   
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_   
_Anything you wanna be, oh,_   
_Little me_   
  
_Little me, yeah_


End file.
